Receptor protein kinases regulate key signal transduction cascades that control or are involved in the control of a plethora of physiological functions including cellular growth and proliferation, cell differentiation, cellular development, cell division, cell adhesion, stress response, short-range contact-mediated axonal guidance, transcription regulation, aberrant mitogenesis, angiogenesis, abnormal endothelial cell-cell or cell-matrix interactions during vascular development, inflammation, lymphohematopoietic stem cell activity, protective immunity against specific bacteria, allergic asthma, aberrant tissue-specific responses to the activation of the JNK signal transduction pathway, cell transformation, memory, apoptosis, competitive activity-dependent synapse modification at the neuromuscular synapse, immunological mediation of disease, and calcium regulation.
Specific disease states associated with aberrant regulation of protein kinases include, for example without limitation, acrocephalo-syndactyly type I, acute myeloid leukemia, AIDS-induced non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Alzheimer's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, arthritis, asthma, atherosclerosis, atopic dermatitis, autoimmune diseases, bacterial infection, bladder cancer, cancer of the breast, cancer of the central nervous system, cancer of the colon, cancer of the endometrium, cancer of the fallopian tube, cancer of the gastrointestinal tract, cancer of the ovary, heart failure, chronic myeloid leukemia, colon carcinoma, colorectal cancer, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), Crouzon Syndrome, diabetes, diabetic nephropathy, emphysema, endometriosis, epidermoid cancer, fibrotic disorders, gastrointestinal stromal tumor (GIST), glomerulonephritis, Graves' disease, head injury, hepatocellular carcinoma, Hirschsprung's disease, human gliomas, immunodeficiency diseases, inflammatory disorders, ischemic stroke, Jackson-Weiss syndrome, leiomyosarcoma, leukemias, lupus nephritis, malignant melanoma, malignant nephrosclerosis, mastocytosis, mast cell tumors, melanoma of the colon, MEN2 syndromes, metabolic disorders, migraine, multiple sclerosis, myeloproliferative disorders, nephritis, neurodegenerative diseases, neurotraumatic diseases, non small cell lung cancer, organ transplant rejection, osteoporosis, pain, Parkinson's disease. Pfeiffer Syndrome, polycystic kidney disease, primary lymphoedema, prostate cancer, psoriasis, vascular restenosis, rheumatoid arthritis, dermal and tissue scarring, selective T-cell defect (STD), severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID), small cell lung cancer, spinal cord injury, squamous cell carcinoma, systemic lupus erythematosis, testicular cancer, thrombotic microangiopathy syndromes, Wegener's granulomatosis, X-linked agammaglobulinemia, viral infection, diabetic retinopathy, alopecia, erectile dysfunction, macular degeneration, chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), neurofibromatosis, and tuberous sclerosis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for compounds and methods of use thereof for the modulation of receptor protein kinases. The present invention meets this and other needs.